Sister Sweden
Sister Sweden is a secondary character in the comics, although she has made the most appearances out of all the "Sisters." This is due to the fact that unlike the other Nordic sisters, she is very different from her brother and ripe fodder for jokes that couldn't be done with him. Whenever she appears, you may be certain the punchline will involve sex in some way. Her defining character trait is that she is completely liberated, even shameless, when it comes to sex. She has many lovers and has appeared in both professional and homemade pornography. Yet there is nothing sordid or degraded about her--she pursues mutually fulfilling trysts, plus or minus a little BDSM play, and she is more than happy to loan her sex toys out to those in need. Relationships Scandinavia/Family: As a Scandinavian country spirit herself, Sister Sweden obviously has a lot of dealings with the others, starting with her brother. He finds her embarrassing, but the feeling is not mutual; on the contrary, she seems to be very fond of him, as shown in "Family Photo," and she is always nice to him, even after she realises he once was a zoophile ("Boys are such Weirdos"). Despite the fact that she and her brother come across as polar opposites, it's implied that they're far more similar deep down, and that she's just as intelligent as he is.Her relationship with Finland can be a sticking point, but not a ruinous one. Denmark is one of her regular lovers, and is actually the father of her child, Scania. She hasn't told either of them about their kinship, however. Nordic: Sister Sweden's most famous--or infamous--relationship is her on-again, off-again romance with Finland, whose love of domineering women dovetails perfectly with her love of playing the dominatrix. They aren't a flawless match--she sometimes pushes his boundaries a little more than he is comfortable with (such as by demanding he speak Swedish to her), and he wishes she were more exclusive while she wishes he visited her more often--but on the whole they are happy with each other. She is on good terms with the other Nordic sisters and sometimes hosts their get-togethers, but other times she annoys them by getting too grabby. In "Monster in the Lake," she interrupts the other women's game by pulling Sister Iceland underwater and biting off her bikini top. The World: Sister Sweden is a very popular gal, for reasons that should be obvious. She'll flirt with anyone, but has little patience for sexual repression. This once led to a frustrating incident with America, who gleefully ogled her breasts but freaked out when she moved up until he was touching them. Appearance Sister Sweden is depicted as a tall, very voluptuous woman with a short blond hairdo, blue eyes, and very full lips, all of it natural. She wears a strapless blue minidress with a yellow cross over each breast. (This makes her the only character whose normal clothing is not a straightforward representation of the national flag.) She also owns a blue and yellow domme costume, complete with long boots and gloves and a riding crop. Category:Characters